


Любовь и тайны Кабуки-чо

by Korue



Category: Gintama
Genre: Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2258037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Случилось страшное.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Любовь и тайны Кабуки-чо

– Кагура-тян!  
Её не было на диване перед телевизором, и в шкафу, и на кухне.  
– Кагура-тян, у нас работа.  
Шинпачи остановился перед ванной, подождал и уже поднял руку, чтобы постучать, когда дверь вдруг с шумом отодвинулась.  
– Ну что ты орёшь, Шинпачи?  
Кагура окинула его снисходительным взглядом и прошла мимо.  
– У нас работа, – повторил Шинпачи, шагая за ней следом. – Гин-сан ждёт, собирайся.  
– Не могу.  
Шинпачи моргнул.  
– Почему не можешь?  
Кагура вышла в прихожую и начала обуваться.  
– Я иду на свидание, обходитесь без меня сегодня.  
Шинпачи потряс головой. Наверное, из-за жары у него начались слуховые галлюцинации.  
– У тебя… что?  
– Свидание, – Кагура взяла зонтик с подставки, – и я уже опаздываю. Хотя девушки ведь и должны опаздывать, верно?  
Шинпачи улыбнулся.  
– Ты идёшь к Соё-химе? Или по магазинам с сестрой и Кьюбей-сан?  
Кагура посмотрела на него с сожалением.  
– Боже, Шинпачи, ты такой ребёнок, – её тон был до ужаса похож на тон Отаэ. – Ну ничего, однажды ты найдёшь себе девушку. Может быть, встретишь кого-нибудь на моей свадьбе.  
Она подошла к выходу и открыла дверь.  
– Передай Гин-тяну, что к ужину я вернусь.  
Дверь захлопнулась, Шинпачи остался в прихожей.  
Впрочем, он быстро пришёл в себя и выбежал следом – Кагура уже спустилась на улицу и раскрыла зонтик над головой. Она обернулась и махнула рукой на прощание, Шинпачи помахал в ответ.  
Он смотрел ей вслед, пока сиреневый зонтик не затерялся среди прохожих, а потом опрометью ринулся в закусочную Отосе.

– Гин-сан!  
Гинтоки почти лежал на стойке, не обращая внимания на осуждающие взгляды Отосе. При звуках своего имени он только вяло шевельнулся.  
– Ну где тебя носит, Шинпачи? Нам же работать надо. Чем дольше я жду, тем быстрее угасает мой пыл.  
– Да ты просто бесполезный лентяй, – припечатала Отосе.  
– Я могу прибавить вам пыла, Гинтоки-сама, – Тама вскинула швабру и передёрнула затвор.  
– Идиот, – добавила Катерина.  
– Гин-сан!.. Кагура-тян, она… Она… – Шинпачи зажмурился и выпалил: – Она пошла на свидание!  
Отосе подавилась дымом, Гинтоки поднял голову, Садахару тявкнул.  
– Это хорошо, – безмятежно сказала Тама. – Надеюсь, она будет предохраняться.

– До чего же жарко, я сейчас сварюсь… Эй, Шинпачи, если выяснится, что ты всё перепутал и она просто пошла в гости к принцессе, я тебя поколочу.  
Шинпачи промолчал.   
Он и сам уже сомневался в том, что сделал правильные выводы. В конце концов, Кагура ещё совсем рёбенок, да к тому же инопланетянка – может быть, мальчишки позвали её поесть мороженое, а она приняла это за свидание. Если бы у Шинпачи было время подумать, он бы сумел найти разумное объяснение. Но как раз времени у него не было.   
После слов Тамы все как с ума сошли. Гинтоки объявил, что работа подождёт, а они должны немедленно найти Кагуру и проследить, чтобы с ней ничего не случилось. Тама пыталась напомнить, что Кагура уже достигла возраста согласия, но Отосе её не слушала.  
– Это деликатное дело, – сказала она. – Гинтоки, иди и прикончи этого проклятого педофила. Оторви его поганую штуковину.  
– Или сдохни, – добавила Катерина.   
Вот так они оказались на улице, плетясь вслед за Садахару. Солнце палило, от асфальта поднимался пар, Садахару целеустремлённо шёл вперёд, периодически подбадривая их лаем.   
– Что ей только в голову взбрело? – бормотал Гинтоки. – Почему я шатаюсь по округе из-за этой дурищи вместо того, чтобы обниматься с вентилятором?  
– Гин-сан, мы же должны были работать.  
– За работу хотя бы платят!  
Садахару оглушительно залаял.  
– Он нашёл Кагуру-тян!  
Гинтоки схватился за боккен – несмотря на свои слова, он действительно беспокоился. Шинпачи и сам переживал: Кагура сильная, но слишком наивная, её так легко обмануть, заманить едой… Шинпачи сжал кулаки – ради защиты Кагуры он оторвал бы хозяйство кому угодно, даже сёгуну.

Садахару сидел у дороги и лаял.  
– Нашёл их? Где они?  
Садахару гавкнул и мотнул огромной головой.  
– Значит, это здесь, – сказал Гинтоки, щурясь. – Здесь?!  
Они находились перед казармами Шинсенгуми.   
Гинтоки переглянулся с Шинпачи, потом взял Садахару за ошейник и встряхнул.  
– Эй, приятель, ты ничего не перепутал? Мы ищем Кагуру, а не неприятности. Иногда эти вещи очень похожи, понимаю.  
Садахару гавкнул.  
– Слушай, ты ведь мог перепутать запахи, а? Тебя просто привлёк аромат сосисок, тестостерона и впустую потраченных налогов, я прав?  
Садахару молча вцепился Гинтоки в руку.   
Шинпачи отвернулся и снова посмотрел через дорогу. Там действительно находились казармы Шинсенгуми – ворота располагались прямо напротив. Если Садахару ничего не напутал, то Кагура… была здесь?.. На свидании? Шинпачи напряг воображение, представляя её с кем-то из Шинсенгуми, но ничего не получилось – задача оказалась непосильной.  
– Лысый меня убьёт, – уныло сказал Гинтоки, баюкая прокушенную руку. – Точно убьёт, если узнает, что его милая дочурка бегает на свидание с толпой мужиков. Сначала убьёт, потом кастрирует. Или сначала кастрирует, потом убьёт – как ни крути, а я останусь без яиц. Надо что-то делать, Пацуан, мы должны спасти мои яйца, Пацуан.  
– Я пришёл спасти Кагуру-тян! А ради такой грязной штуки я и пальцем не пошевелю!  
– Это Окита, – Гинтоки нехорошо прищурился. – Он, точно тебе говорю.  
– О-окита-сан? Но почему он?  
– А кто ещё? Они подходят друг другу по возрасту.  
До сих пор Шинпачи это и в голову не приходило, а теперь, когда он попытался представить Окиту и Кагуру вместе, ему стало нехорошо.  
– Не подходят! Он даже меня старше, что уж о Кагуре-тян говорить.  
– Но возраста согласия-то она достигла.  
– Не повторяй за Тамой!  
– Сам подумай, Шинпачи, они столько времени проводят вместе.  
– В драках!  
– Он крутится вокруг Кагуры как кот вокруг миски со сметаной.  
– Если ты имеешь в виду тот раз, когда она схватила его за ноги и раскрутила вокруг себя…  
– Вот видишь! – Гинтоки помрачнел. – Этот сладкоречивый дьявол, красавчик с внешностью ангела и душой садиста, – ему ничего не стоило обмануть невинную девочку и увлечь её в пучины разврата.  
Шинпачи затошнило.  
– Гин-сан, ты слишком увлёкся, какой разврат? Ну подержатся они за руки…  
Зря он это сказал. Гинтоки взвыл, выхватил боккен и рванул к казармам.  
– Если он хоть пальцем до неё дотронулся, он труп!  
– Гин-сан!  
Шинпачи обхватил его поперёк пояса и упёрся пятками в землю, стараясь задержать.  
– Садахару! Помоги мне!  
Садахару сидел в сторонке с независимым видом – будь у него табличка, как у Элизабет, он бы написал на ней: «Я не с ними». Шинпачи понял, что остался единственным воином на стороне Разума.  
– Не поступай опрометчиво, Гин-сан! У тебя нет доказательств!  
– Отцовское сердце лучше знает!  
– Ты ей не отец!  
Садахару вдруг весело залаял и сорвался с места.  
– Что? Он увидел кого-то знакомого? Может, Кагу…  
– Эй, Чайна, – послышался скучающий голос, – лучше присматривай за своим переростком, пока кто-нибудь не вызвал догхантеров.  
Окита потрепал Садахару по голове и посмотрел на Гинтоки и Шинпачи.  
– Хм, её здесь нет?  
– Ты! – воскликнул Гинтоки. – Ты что здесь делаешь?  
– Работаю.  
Воротник его рубашки был расстёгнут, китель он снял и перекинул через плечо; всё в нём, от маски для сна, сдвинутой на лоб, до жвачки, которую он жевал, периодически надувая пузыри, – было противоположностью слову «работа».  
– А вы, данна, – Шинпачи Окита проигнорировал – как обычно, – что вы тут делаете? Хотите, чтобы вас арестовали? Неужели прослышали, что у нас в казармах поставили кондиционеры?  
– Что, правда?  
– Ага, даже в пыточ… допросной. Я лично попросил.  
– Заботишься о заключённых?  
– К чёрту заключённых, это моё место работы.  
– Я так и знал.  
– Гин-сан, не отвлекайся.  
Окита наконец обратил внимание на Шинпачи – посмотрел тем своим внимательным и острым взглядом, от которого всегда становилось не по себе.  
– Так зачем вы прячетесь напротив нашего штаба?  
Шинпачи прикинул, что Окита может помочь – если захочет, – и решился:  
– Дело в том, что Кагура-тян пошла на свидание, и мы…  
Окита подавился жвачкой.

– Свидание? У Чайны свидание?  
– Ты это уже в десятый раз спрашиваешь!  
Окита снова покатился со смеху. Непривычное зрелище – Шинпачи редко видел его хотя бы улыбающимся.  
– Нет, подумать только – свидание!  
Ну хоть кому-то было весело.  
– Окита-сан, – сказал Шинпачи сухо, – мы тут пытаемся выяснить, с кем может встречаться Кагура-тян.  
Окита посмотрел на него и резко посерьёзнел.  
– Вы же не подумали, что со мной, надеюсь?  
– И в мыслях не было, – бодро ответил Гинтоки.  
Окита кивнул.  
– Правильно. Потому что это Хиджиката.  
– Откуда такая уверенность?!  
– Больше некому.  
Гинтоки помрачнел.  
– А ведь правда, – сказал он, хмурясь, – Кагура больше ни с кем из Шинсенгуми не знакома.  
– Ещё есть Кондо-сан, – напомнил Шинпачи.  
Гинтоки и Окита посмотрели на него с сочувствием.  
– Это не может быть Кондо.  
– Почему? Они неплохо общаются.  
Гинтоки вздохнул.  
– Пацуан, я понимаю, что отрицание – это главная защитная реакция психики, но достаточно времени прошло, пора бы уже и смириться.  
– Кондо-сан встречается с твоей сестрой, – прямо сказал Окита.  
– Всего три раза! – заорал Шинпачи. – Они встречались только три раза, это не считается!  
– Но ведь он всё ещё жив. И готов к четвёртому разу.  
– Не может этого быть!  
Окита хихикнул.  
– Ревнующие младшие братья такие жалкие.  
– Кто бы говорил!  
Окита его проигнорировал.  
– Поэтому, раз Кондо-сан вне подозрений…  
– Я протестую!  
– …То остаётся только Хиджиката-сан. Помнится, я однажды видел, как он угощает Чайну мороженым.  
Гинтоки стал мрачнее тучи.  
– Припоминаю, что я тоже видел что-то такое.   
Шинпачи задумался.  
– Да, теперь и я вспомнил.  
– Это что же получается, он только и делал, что угощал её мороженым, а мы ничего не замечали?!  
Окита поднял палец.  
– Хиджиката-сан любит детей. И он достаточно туп, чтобы принять этот ваш желудок на ножках за ребёнка.  
Гинтоки вцепился себе в волосы.  
– Этот майонезный демон! Подлый соблазнитель, сначала предлагает сладкое, а потом… О, какое коварство!  
Шинпачи вздохнул.  
– Как ни посмотри, это не может быть Хиджиката-сан, – сказал он утомлённо. – Он бы никогда…  
Гинтоки не слушал.  
– Да что он о себе возомнил?! Я же его кастрирую! А потом его кастрирует лысый тесть! А потом его кастрирует психованный шурин! Да и сама жёнушка кого хочешь кастрирует!  
– Ты их уже поженил? И сколько раз ты собрался его кастрировать? Сколько у него членов, по-твоему?!  
– Один, – сказал Окита.  
– Один, – сказал Гинтоки.  
Они посмотрели друг на друга.  
– Я с ним в одну душевую хожу, – невозмутимо сказал Окита. – А у вас какие оправдания?  
– Я был с ним в бане… однажды.  
– Дайте угадаю – полотенце случайно упало, да?  
Шинпачи решил, что с него хватит.  
– Окита-сан, – сказал он сквозь зубы, – можем мы попасть в казармы?   
– Что, тебе настолько жарко?  
– Да не нужен мне ваш кондиционер!

Когда Гинтоки вломился в кабинет, Хиджиката даже не удивился. Как будто это постоянно происходит, подумал Шинпачи.  
– Какого хрена? – сказал Хиджиката. – Я на работе…  
Потом он увидел Окиту и Шинпачи с Садахару и поскучнел.  
– Что вы все здесь делаете? И где девчонка?  
– Ты ещё спрашиваешь?!  
Невооружённым глазом было видно, что Кагуры здесь нет. Как и ожидалось.  
– Окита-сан… – пробормотал Шинпачи.  
Окита легкомысленно пожал плечами:  
– Не смотри на меня так, мне тоже нужно развлекаться.  
– Где? – патетически спросил Гинтоки. – Где ты её прячешь, развратник?  
– Сдурел? – Хиджиката прикурил новую сигарету и прищурился. – Тебе кто-то рассказал, что у нас поставили кондиционеры?  
– Почему вы все зациклены на кондиционерах?!  
Гинтоки, ни на кого не обращая внимания, распахнул дверцы шкафа. Там были только полки со стопками толстых папок. Тогда Гинтоки выдвинул ящики стола, перетряхнул тумбочку, потом раздвинул сёдзи и выглянул наружу.   
Хиджиката наблюдал за ним со стоическим спокойствием.  
– Твоих рук дело? – спросил он Окиту.  
Тот прошёл в комнату и уселся на полу.  
– Решил немного разнообразить вашу личную жизнь.  
– Разнообразь свою! Или хотя бы заведи личную жизнь – для начала.  
Окита показал ему язык. Хиджиката швырнул в него пепельницей.  
Шинпачи подумал, что эти двое легко могли бы быть личной жизнью друг друга – так естественно они смотрелись вместе. От этих мыслей стало как-то погано на душе, поэтому он закрыл за собой двери и тоже сел – рядом с Окитой.  
– Итак, – сказал Гинтоки. – Признавайся, что ты сделал с Кагурой.  
– А?  
– Заманил её в свои сети, а теперь где-то прячешь.  
– Не заманивал я никого!  
– Не отпирайся. Засвидетельствовано, что ты угощал её мороженым.  
Хиджиката пожал плечами.  
– Ну было дело… раза два или три…  
Гинтоки молниеносно метнул в него боккен. Хиджиката так же молниеносно пригнулся, и боккен воткнулся в стену за его спиной – Гинтоки не шутил.  
– Ты, – сказал Хиджиката сквозь зубы, – последние мозги сиропом залил? Да я тебя…  
– Нападение на офицера при исполнении, – монотонно прокомментировал Окита. – Хиджиката-сан, вы можете арестовать его и запереть в камере минимум на две недели. Сможете делать с ним, что захотите, – в предвариловке тоже есть кондиционеры.   
Хиджиката поёжился.  
– Не было нападения, – сказал он быстро. – Этому криворукому меня ни за что не поцарапать.  
– Что ты там вякнул, деревенский самурай? Да ты никто по сравнению с великим Гин-саном.  
– Как-как? Кин-саном?  
Шинпачи повернулся к Оките.  
– Если это не кто-то из вас троих, то с кем же тогда встречается Кагура-тян?  
Гинтоки и Хиджиката прокатились по полу, опрокинув стол, – кажется, Гинтоки требовал, чтобы его называли «Широяша-доно».  
– Хм, дай подумать, – Окита подпёр подбородок кулаком. – Это не кто-то из рядовых, у них зарплаты не хватит прокормить Чайну. Все офицеры слишком взрослые для неё. Может быть… Тэцуноске?  
Секунду все думали об этом.  
– Нет. Не он.  
Все кивнули, даже Садахару. Да уж, Тэцуноске можно было только посочувствовать.   
– Не знаю, что тут происходит, – сказал Хиджиката, спихнув с себя Гинтоки, – но если вы ищете вашу мелкую, то почему бы вам просто не обойти казармы. Советую начать со столовой.

На поиски отправились все, даже Хиджиката с Окитой, – кажется, они только и искали причину, чтобы поотлынивать от работы.   
Шинпачи плёлся по коридору, вдыхал прохладный кондиционированный воздух и размышлял о том, какой всё-таки ерундой они занимаются. Ну и что, что Кагура начала с кем-то встречаться, разве это не нормально для девочки её возраста? Сейчас Шинпачи и сам не мог понять, почему так бурно на это отреагировал. Не завидовал же он ей, в самом деле.  
Задумавшись, он свернул в новый коридор и налетел на кого-то.  
– Шинпачи-кун?  
Это был Кондо – человек, которого ему меньше всего хотелось бы видеть. Шинпачи едва не рванул назад, но Кондо оказался быстрее – схватил его за плечи и встряхнул.  
– Что ты здесь делаешь? Что-то случилось? Что-то с Отаэ-сан?   
На каждой фразе он встряхивал Шинпачи так, что у того зубы клацали.  
– Н-нет… С сест-рой всё в п-порядке.  
– Да? Какое облегчение! Я уж подумал, вдруг она расхотела со мной встречаться.  
Кондо шумно выдохнул и отпустил его. Шинпачи поспешно обернулся, но остальных уже и след простыл – даже Садахару нигде не было видно.  
– Но зачем тогда ты пришёл в казармы? – продолжал допытываться Кондо.  
– Я… – Шинпачи проклял всё на свете, в особенности этих трусливых придурков, которые оставили его отдуваться в одиночку.  
Кондо подмигнул:  
– Пришёл повидаться, шурин? Хочешь посоветоваться со мной? О девушках?  
– Ничего подобного! И что ещё за «шурин»?!  
– Ну не стесняйся, – Кондо хлопнул его по плечу так, что Шинпачи присел. – Мы же скоро станем одной семьёй.  
– Только через мой труп!  
Шинпачи выдохнул и постарался успокоиться.  
– Я ищу Кагуру-тян, – сказал он, – она где-то здесь, вы её не видели?  
– Чайна-тян здесь? Неужели узнала про наш кондици…  
– Дался вам этот кондиционер!  
– Тогда поищи в столовой, уверен, она там, – Кондо пихнул Шинпачи локтем в бок так, что тот пошатнулся, и пошёл дальше по коридору. Прежде чем завернуть за угол, он обернулся и помахал. Шинпачи кисло улыбнулся в ответ.  
– Ну, что он сказал? – Окита выглядывал из-за угла, за его спиной топтался Садахару.  
Шинпачи закатил глаза.  
– Почему все спрятались? Вы же здесь работаете.  
– Это получилось рефлекторно.  
– Странные рефлексы для полицейских.  
Окита обернулся через плечо и крикнул:  
– Хиджиката-сан, данна, выходите, путь свободен!  
В ответ послышалась какая-то возня.  
– Или не выходите, – пробормотал Окита, – моя психика не готова к такому зрелищу.  
– Садахару, – позвал Шинпачи, – попробуй взять след Кагуры-тян. А то мы здесь весь день бродить будем.  
Садахару тявкнул, потянул воздух носом, а потом довольно уверенно направился в сторону, противоположную той, куда ушёл Кондо. 

– Не могу в это поверить, – сказал Гинтоки.  
– О нём мы совсем не подумали, – пробормотал Шинпачи.  
– Не ожидал от него, – сказал Хиджиката.  
– Шимару-нисан, как ты мог? – вздохнул Окита.  
Садахару привёл их во внутренний двор. На энгава, устроившись в тени и вытянув ноги, мирно спал Сайто.  
Руки сложены на животе, голова слегка свесилась, рот приоткрыт, рыжие волосы сияют на солнце – он выглядел таким расслабленным и довольным жизнью, что Шинпачи от души ему позавидовал.   
Представить рядом с Сайто Кагуру оказалось легче лёгкого: вот она сидит, привалившись к нему, устроив голову на его плече, и из её рта стекает тонкая ниточка слюны. Ужасная картина.  
– Ужасно, – сказал Гинтоки, зевая. – Кто бы мог подумать, что он способен на такое. С виду ведь приличный человек.  
Он обошёл Сайто и сел слева от него.  
– А на деле – коварный совратитель, – поддакнул Окита. – Вы чувствуете его ауру? Этому просто невозможно сопротивляться.  
Он сел справа от Сайто и надвинул маску для сна на глаза.  
– Разбудите, когда поймаете Чайну, – пробормотал он невнятно.  
Садахару свернулся рядом с ним клубком.   
– Нашли время дрыхнуть, – недовольно сказал Хиджиката. – Всех уволю на-а-а…  
Он зевнул. Шинпачи и сам с трудом удерживался, чтобы не сесть где-нибудь в тенёчке и не задремать. Сайто был такой уютный, кудрявый и рыжий – прямо как плюшевый мишка, с которым Шинпачи спал в детстве. Хотелось обнять его покрепче и уснуть сладким сном. Неудивительно, что Кагура не устояла перед его чарами: она всегда любила поспать.  
– Это всё проклятье Афро, – сонно сказал Гинтоки. – Один мой знакомый тоже носит афро, и это самый отъявленный прохиндей из всех, кого я знаю.  
– Не прохиндей, а Кацура!  
Сонливость мигом улетучилась – Шинпачи вздрогнул и обернулся.  
Кацура стоял перед ними, скрестив руки на груди. Он даже не попытался замаскироваться – только нацепил усы, настолько явно фальшивые, что обмануться этим мог бы разве что слепой.  
– Мне это снится, – сказал Гинтоки. – Сейчас закрою глаза и увижу другой сон.   
– Не пытайся уйти от ответственности, Гинтоки! Кого ты назвал прохиндеем?  
Шинпачи схватился за голову.  
– Что вы здесь делаете? Опять решили взорвать штаб Шинсенгуми?  
Кацура хмыкнул.  
– Это прошлый день, Шинпачи-кун. Я никогда не использую один и тот же трюк дважды.  
– Тогда зачем вы здесь?  
Как ни странно, Кацура слегка покраснел.  
– Я… пришёл повидать Сайто-доно.  
– Так вы подружились? – Шинпачи невольно улыбнулся. – Я очень рад.  
– Не подружились, а заключили временное перемирие. Сайто-доно очень привязался к Элизабет, поэтому я позволяю им видеться время от времени. Иногда мы ходим в кафе или в кино.  
– Эм… Если бы не Элизабет-сан, это было бы похоже на свидание.  
– Не свидание, а интеллектуальное общение! К тому же Элизабет не любит кинотеатры, так что мы покупаем ей попкорн, а сами идём на сеанс.   
– Так вы просто используете Элизабет-сан в качестве предлога! Как ни посмотри, а это свидание!  
– Не свидание, а разговоры о высоком!  
– Какие разговоры, он же всегда молчит!  
– Да заткнитесь! – заорал Хиджиката. – Сэппуку за нарушение послеобеденного отдыха!  
Он успел задремать, привалившись к Садахару, но громкие голоса его разбудили. Теперь он сидел, медленно моргая и разглядывая Кацуру.  
– Добрый день, – бодро сказал тот. – Сантехника вызывали?  
Шинпачи аккуратно шагнул в сторону.  
– Кацура, – сказал Хиджиката. – Это же Кацура!  
Он вскочил, но Гинтоки умело повалился ему под ноги, и Хиджиката с проклятьями растянулся на полу.  
– Ну что за шум в такую рань, – протянул Окита, задирая маску на лоб. – Всех прикончу.  
– Сого! – пропыхтел Хиджиката, отчаянно вырываясь из хватки Гинтоки. – Это Кацура! Держи его!  
Глаза Окиты расширились как у ребёнка, увидевшего шоколадку.  
– Ка-цу-ра.  
– Зура, беги! – крикнул Гинтоки.  
– Не Зура, а…  
Окита вскочил, выхватывая катану.  
– А ну стоять!   
Кацуре всё-таки хватило ума броситься наутёк, Окита ринулся за ним, размахивая мечом. Хиджиката наконец отбрыкался от Гинтоки и помчался следом, прокричав на ходу:   
– Я тебе это ещё припомню, Йорозуя!  
– Жду не дождусь! – весело крикнул Гинтоки в ответ.  
Все трое на приличной скорости пересекли двор и скрылись за углом. Сайто только всхрапнул, но не проснулся.  
– Что дальше делать будем? – спросил Шинпачи, когда шум погони стих.  
– А нельзя остаться тут и подремать немного?  
– Нет!  
– Йорозуя?  
Створки сёдзи раздвинулись, и наружу выглянул Харада.  
– Что за шум тут был?  
– Ничего особенного, забудь, – быстро сказал Гинтоки.  
– Мне показалось, я слышал крики «Кацура».  
– Это Сайто храпит.  
– Правда, что ли?  
Шинпачи задумчиво посмотрел на Хараду.   
– Ты думаешь о том же, о чём и я? – спросил Гинтоки.  
Шинпачи разглядывал лысый череп Харады – идеально гладкий и блестящий, словно натёртый воском.  
– Нет-нет, это невозможно. Кагура-тян бы никогда.  
– Ты судишь слишком поверхностно, Шинпачи. Думаешь, если она презирает своего лысого папашку, то будет презирать и лысых мужиков?  
– Эй, – сказал Харада.   
– Ну, примерно так я и думаю, да.  
Гинтоки покачал головой.  
– Ты, должно быть, не слышал про комплекс Электората.  
– А что, есть такой?  
– Комплекс Электората – это когда девочка ненавидит лысину отца, но подсознательно выбирает в спутники жизни лысого мужчину. Выходит за него замуж и помогает ему стать президентом.  
– Ты точно ничего не напутал?  
– Вы, двое, – на лысину Харады набежала тень, – вы трёпки захотели или как?  
– Ой, простите, Харада-сан, – опомнился Шинпачи. – Мы ищем Кагуру-тян. Знаете, такая рыжая девочка с зонтиком.  
– А, эта, – Харада просветлел. – Она приходила сегодня. Обнесла всю столовую, подрыхла вместе с Сайто, а потом ушла.  
Гинтоки положил руку на боккен.  
– И вы, дрянные копы, отпустили ребёнка одного?  
– Почему одного? – удивился Харада. – Она ушла с Ямазаки.

– Значит, Ямазаки.  
– Выходит, что так.  
– Я как чувствовал, что мы про кого-то забыли.  
– Да.  
Шинпачи и Гинтоки сидели в Йорозуе друг напротив друга, Садахару свернулся на полу. Даже на его морде читался глубокий шок.  
– Не понимаю, – сказал Гинтоки. – Это же… это же Ямазаки!  
Он говорил это раз в двадцатый, наверное.  
– То есть, я имею в виду… Ты помнишь, как он выглядит? Я – нет.  
Шинпачи пожал плечами. Если бы он встретил Ямазаки на улице, то, конечно, узнал бы, но сейчас, пытаясь восстановить его лицо в памяти, мог сказать только про тёмные волосы и форму Шинсенгуми. Ямазаки действительно был на редкость уны… то есть незапоминающимся человеком.  
– Что Кагура в нём нашла?! – это Гинтоки спрашивал уже раз десять.  
– Может быть, он добрый?  
Гинтоки презрительно фыркнул, и Шинпачи замолчал. В комнате повисло напряжённое молчание.  
– Я вспомнил! – воскликнул Гинтоки. – Сосиски Шинсенгуми! Этот ублюдок вечно таскается с ними. Наверняка он приманил Кагуру сосисками, чем ещё это можно объяснить?!  
Садахару вдруг вскочил и звонко залаял, а потом бросился из комнаты, снеся дверь и кусок стены. Гинтоки и Шинпачи поспешили за ним.   
Кагура разувалась в прихожей.   
– Садахару, так рад меня видеть? – весело спросила она. – Иди сюда, хороший мальчик.  
Садахару промчался мимо неё и выскочил на улицу, снеся и входную дверь тоже.  
– А? Куда ты?  
Гинтоки выбежал вслед за Садахару, перепрыгнув через упавшую створку.   
Кагура посмотрела на Шинпачи.  
– Что на них нашло?  
– Кагура-тян… – Шинпачи прикрыл глаза рукой. – Только не говори, что он провожал тебя до дома.  
Кагура вытаращилась на него, а потом выбежала на улицу. Шинпачи вздохнул и пошёл следом.  
Внизу у лестницы Садахару пытался откусить голову Ямазаки, Гинтоки скакал рядом и науськивал его.  
– Садахару, фу! – крикнула Кагура, перевесившись через перила. – Плохой пёс, брось каку! Я же говорила тебе не есть ничего с земли.  
– Кагура-тян, если бы я встречался с тобой, на этом наши отношения и закончились бы.  
– Они бы всё равно закончились, если бы Садахару тебя сожрал.  
– Тоже верно.  
Ямазаки вырвался и бросился наутёк.  
– Беги, Анпан! – крикнула Кагура ему вслед. – Увидимся на следующих выходных!  
– Да ни за что на свете! – проорал Гинтоки.  
Садахару согласно залаял, и они погнались за Ямазаки, распугивая прохожих. Кагура весело улюлюкала, пока они не скрылись из виду.   
– Кагура-тян, – неуверенно сказал Шинпачи, – ты действительно с ним встречаешься? С Ямазаки-саном?  
Кагура пожала плечами.  
– Не знаю, мы пока только на одно свидание сходили, и он всё время расспрашивал про Таму, – она вдруг улыбнулась. – Но мне понравилось.  
Хорошо, что Гинтоки этого не слышал, он бы с ума сошёл.  
– Но почему именно Ямазаки-сан?  
– А почему бы и нет?   
Шинпачи смешался. Он даже не представлял, что на такой важный вопрос можно ответить так легко. Если бы его спросили, почему, он бы долго размышлял и объяснял причины.  
– Ну… Почему-то же ты пошла с ним на свидание.  
– Он не старый, не садист, и он сам предложил.   
– И всё?!  
Кагура закатила глаза.  
– Слушай, Шинпачи, Сестрица встречается с Гориллой…  
– Они только три раза…  
– Гин-тян играет с Майонезником в Широяшу-доно, Эли ест попкорн каждую неделю, а я чем хуже?  
– Ты тоже хочешь попкорн?  
Кагура легонько стукнула его по лбу.  
– Я тоже хочу развлекаться.  
Она прошла в дом, крикнула оттуда:  
– С ужина осталось что-нибудь?  
– Да, в холодильнике.  
– Тогда я поем и в ванную. Эта личная жизнь довольно утомительна.  
Хлопнула дверь, Шинпачи остался один. 

После удара Кагуры в ушах слегка звенело, а после её слов все мысли словно смешались в кучу. Шинпачи медленно прошёл в комнату и сел на диван. Снял очки, положил на стол, потёр переносицу.  
Он чувствовал себя ужасно усталым, измученным и несчастным.  
Кагура была права: жизнь бурлила, как вода в кастрюле. И только он оставался один – унылый и никому не нужный. Шинпачи попытался думать об Оцу-тян, но почему-то не получалось. Её образ, привычный и родной, сейчас казался блёклым и скучным, как застиранная футболка. Жизнь проходила мимо, даже Кагура-тян с кем-то встречалась, пусть и с Ямазаки, а ему… Ему просто никто не нравился.  
Шинпачи вздохнул и закрыл глаза. Ну хорошо, кто-то ему всё-таки нравился, но это было глупо, и безнадёжно, и просто немыслимо.  
– Эй, – сказали над ухом, – ты в курсе, что у вас дверь выбита?  
Шинпачи вздрогнул и обернулся, растерянно моргая.  
– Окита-сан, что ты здесь делаешь?   
– Да так…  
Окита обошёл вокруг и сел на диван напротив Шинпачи. За окном темнело, комната наполнялась тенями, и Окита терялся в этих тенях, казался ненастоящим. Может быть, Шинпачи заснул и видит сон?  
Он пошарил по столу в поисках очков, но те всё не находились.  
– Кацура сбежал, – пояснил Окита словно нехотя, – Кондо-сан витает в облаках, а Хиджиката-сан и данна наверняка опять устроят сеанс ролевых игр сегодня ночью.  
– Не хочу ничего знать, – быстро сказал Шинпачи. – Ни про Широяшу-доно, ни про что ещё – мне же кошмары будут сниться.  
– Вот я и пошёл искать тихое место, – продолжил Окита, словно Шинпачи его не перебивал, – чтобы отоспаться.  
– Ты пришёл сюда спать?!  
Окита стащил китель и улёгся на диван, словно так и надо.  
– Для начала, – ответил он и надвинул маску на глаза.  
Стало тихо. Тишину нарушали только пение Кагуры, доносившееся из ванной, скрип уцелевшей створки входной двери и мерное дыхание Окиты – он уснул почти мгновенно. Шинпачи неловко потёр шею – это было слишком странно.  
Перед глазами всё расплывалось, и он мог видеть только тёмный силуэт Окиты, светлые волосы, яркое пятно маски. Достаточно было надеть очки, чтобы к миру вернулась чёткость, но Шинпачи не стал.   
Вместо этого он лёг на свой диван, подложил ладони под щёку и закрыл глаза. Как там сказал Окита? «Для начала»?


End file.
